First Dates
by Elsa007
Summary: In this Lizzie Bennet Diaries fic I explore what I think would have gone down in the classic, 'Lizzie doesn't get the phone call from Jane and goes out with Darcy' AU. I'm not really sure exactly where I am going with this but I will try to keep this as original as this type of fic can be. Rated: M-for the future...romance...I plan on adding to this;) *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! here is my second attempt at an LBD fic! Hope you like it! Please review!**

"Well actually Gigi has an engagement so it would just be," he paused and I could see this sort of vulnerability in his eyes that nearly broke my heart. "You and me." I couldn't help continuing to stare into his eyes. They were beautiful. How had I never noticed his beautiful, soft eyes before? I guess I was seeing a lot of new things in Darcy these days.

"Oh." I simply responded, unsure of how I felt about this.

"If you have another engagement, of course I understand," he stuttered, knowing perfectly well that I was free given the fact I had just agreed to it a moment ago before I knew Gigi wouldn't be there. What was I thinking! Of course I wanted to go!

"No of course not! I would love to go." I said enthusiastically. "Sorry, you just took me by surprise that's all. "When should we meet?"

"I could pick you up around 6 and we could get dinner before," He suddenly paused, his smile dropping ever so slightly. "Unless you'd rather just go to the theater."

"No! Dinner sounds great!" I said truthfully.

"Great! I will see you then!"

Hours later I was sitting in my room, every dress I owned laying around me on the floor. "It's official. I have nothing to wear." I sighed, reaching for my phone and dialing the first number I thought of.

"Hello?"

"Gigi? I need help."

"Oh really? I hear you have some _plans_ tonight, might that have something to do with your conundrum?" I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Say no more. I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up and true to form she was at the door in ten minutes flat.

"Hey Gigi! Thank you so much for coming over! He's going to be here in half an hour and he's never late. I haven't got my hair done or my make up on or anything!" She threw a flatiron towards me and opened her purse.

"Don't worry. Fitz and I have been waiting for this day for weeks and I have you all planned out." I choked on my iced tea.

"I'm sorry? You have _me_ planned out?"

"Uhh, yeah! I bought you a dress weeks ago!" Gigi said with a confident roll of her eyes.

"You bought me a dress to wear?"

"Of course! And I went through all your videos and twitter and Facebook pictures to see how your hair looked best and I've come up with an answer."

"Oh boy. Gigi, I just wanted your opinion on which dress I should wear."

"Well it's a bit too late. I have an idea in my head and I'm not about to stop short. My brother is going to be speechless. I introduce to you, the perfect, little black dress." I tried not to gasp. Holy shit. It was GORGEOUS. And a little bit slutty, this was the kind of dress that got a girl some action. I hoped to God that Fitz had picked this out because Gigi wanting her brother to get lucky was a little too weird a concept for me to think about.

"Fitz's sister works in fashion. She sent the dress but I picked out the heels!"

"Oh my God, Gigi, these are real Louboutins!"

"Yes and I want them back." She said as she began to unbutton my shirt. "Thank God we're the same size!" I nodded as she started throwing undergarments at me. There was black lace everywhere. But I acquiesced with a sigh because I didn't have the kind of underwear you put under a dress like this. As I worked on my makeup Gigi was hurrying through my hair. "Pulled to the side as always but I'm adding a little curl to the bottom. This a special occasion after all." Five minutes before 6 I was looking in a mirror with my eyes wide and my mouth gaping open.

"Holy shit."

"You look amazing!" She squealed. "Okay remember. I'm staying over at Fitz's tonight so don't worry about waking me up or disturbing me if you end up at our place tonight."

"Gigi, did you just invite me to sleep over with your _brother?"_ I asked, the awkwardness back.

"What? I can't want you two to be together forever? And I don't want to talk about what happens, I am just providing some information to you so you can make an informed decision when the night comes to an end." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to sleep over. This was the first date! I wasn't the kind of girl who gave it out on the first date. And Darcy definitely wasn't the kind of guy who asked a girl to give it out on the first date. So it wasn't even an issue. But now thanks to Gigi I was starting to picture it! Ugh! I needed some water. I rushed off to the kitchen and took a long sip of water before Gigi rushed in after me. "He just parked! Quick, lipstick, perfume, here is your clutch." I hurried through reapplication and grabbed the clutch taking a deep breath. My heart was racing and I felt butterflies pounding around my stomach. "Your pretty new smartphone doesn't fit in the clutch but it's perfect so just leave it here. If something happens I'll call William." I nodded, grinning.

"Gigi, thank you." I said emphatically. She nodded happily as my doorbell rang.

"Go! I'll hide and leave as soon as you two are out of sight." She said as I plugged my pretty new phone into the wall and hurried towards the door. I glanced to make sure she was completely out of site and opened the door.

"William." I smiled warmly. He was smiling. Until he looked at me. And then he went completely slack jawed. His eyes were glowing warmly. My skin tingled pleasantly as I realized he liked what he saw.

"Lizzie, you look," he trailed off and I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning to hard. After what felt like several wonderful minutes he finished his sentence, his voice coming out in a murmur. "Incredible."


	2. Chapter 2

I fully intended to grab the bill. Sure this restaurant was incredibly expensive and it would require me to eat nothing but ramen for months but I didn't want him to just pay for everything. Particularly if this was going to develop into a real relationship. And I really wanted this to be a real relationship. However William-Sneaky-Darcy had a _tab_ set up here so I didn't even have the chance to wrestle the check from him. Of course he did. He thought of everything. The food had been delicious. I fully intended to not eat a lot of food, this dress was as unforgiving as the hills out here in San Francisco, but it looked (and smelled) too good to not just go for it. I was glad I had. That food had been orgasmic. The theater was only a couple blocks away so we had walked over. Darcy had shyly taken my hand as we walked and a shock had run straight up my arm when our fingers touched. I was glad it was dark or my blush would be incredibly apparent.

Darcy was making my heart flutter and I couldn't imagine being anywhere but here on this date with him. He really did have a private box and we were all alone, not 20 feet from the stage, looking over everyone else directly onto the stage. We made easy small talk as we waited for the show to start. There was no fake texting in a corner to avoid socializing tonight (and not just because I left my phone at home). Darcy hadn't let go of my hand and chills ran rampant through my hand and into my forearm as his thumb stroke my palm.

The lights went down and the show began. It was brilliant. I assumed. I was a bit distracted by Darcy. He was sitting so close to me and he smelled so good! Or fingers entwined and our legs were pressed against each other. Sometime in the middle of Act Two, Darcy and I were looking into each other's eyes (effectively ignoring the play) and my heart beat in my throat as Darcy leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and sweet. Tingles shot through my entire body and something in the pit of my stomach roared in approval. This was possibly the best first kiss of all time. First kisses are never good. They are always awkward and odd attempts at figuring out what this new person likes in a kiss but this was pure bliss. His lips were firm but soft and one hand was still entwined in my own as his other hand held the back of my neck, pulling me forward. My heart pounded loudly and I was sure he could hear it. The kiss continued as I gripped one suspender and pulled him close. I wanted more. I wanted more of him. I had never been the kind of girl who just gave it away on the first date! I made George Wickham wait for weeks before I got any further than kissing and even then I didn't go all the way with him! (And looking back at what he did to Gigi I can't help but say how glad I am about that!) But Darcy, I was falling for him. And the chemistry between us was unarguably the kind of thing you read about in Regency novels. Luckily, I wasn't a nineteenth century girl. I was allowed to kiss him and take him home and lie to Gigi and Fitz about it tomorrow. And that was exactly what I wanted to do.

Darcy moved to kiss my neck, taking full advantage of our private box and the dark that enveloped us.

"When does this show end?" I murmured in his ear.

"There are two more acts." he admitted

"Are you kidding me?" I whisper-groaned. I could _not_ wait that long.

"Lizzie Bennet you should know that I have never said this before nor did I ever plan on saying this," He paused and smiled at me, his eyes flashing with mischief. "Do you want to get out of here?" It was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud as I hurriedly grabbed my tiny purse and nodded emphatically.

"Oh God yes." I murmured as Darcy took my hand and led me rather quickly out the door. We giggled liked school children as we rushed down the steps of the theatre and made our way to the street. Darcy hailed a cab and I couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed by how I was hanging all over Darcy. We had enough wine at dinner that we were pleasantly tipsy but we weren't drunk. And yet here we were acting like two drunks hanging on each other and kissing in the street as we waited for a cab to come around. As we hopped in Darcy gave his address without a second thought and turned back to look at me. His right hand reached forward and cupped my face. I leaned into his touch ever so slightly as his thumb caressed my cheek.

"Lizzie." His voice whispered my name as he leaned in for yet another kiss. It was soft at first, quiet but firm. The kiss continued on sweetly for a few bliss filled minutes before I pressed forward and deepened it. His tongue ran along my lip and I let him in eagerly. We explore each other's mouths, too busy, too _happy_ to care that the foreign cab driver was certainly watching out of the corner of his eye and forming certain judgments about us. If he knew who Darcy was, and a lot of people here in San Francisco knew who Darcy was, I was most likely being portrayed as the slutty gold digger but suddenly Darcy's tongue was pressed against mine and I couldn't be bothered to spare anyone else a second thought. The cab pulled up to the Darcy micro-mansion and Darcy threw what I can only assume was a generously tipped fare over the seat as he pulled me from the cab and we kissed our way to the front door. This was it. I was pressed against Darcy and my heart was pounding in my chest, flutters and sparks shooting through my body. I was hot and cold all at the same time. I was happy. I was blissfully and completely happy. And I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

 **A/N: *whistles* woot woot! Yay Dizzy! So excited about this-hope you all enjoy it! Please Review!**


	3. Explanation

Disclaimer of sorts: I know I haven't updated in a few days and to be honest I probably won't be updating again soon. I have signed up for NaNoWriMo-I realize many of you don't know what that is, allow me to digress. NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writers Month and I will be spending the next 25 Days or so attempting to write an entire novel. Yeah. That doesn't really give me a lot of time to write fanfiction:( so likely I will not be updating until December. I hope you all stay with me-I PROMISE I will be back! Thank you all for understanding and thank you so much for reading my work! Your support means so much to me!

XO

E


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers! The hiatus is ending! I am working on some HUGE AMAZING AND SUPER LONG chapters to welcome us all back to the stories however first I will include a summary of what has occurred so far in order to catch us all up and a short chapter with new content to keep you going until I update more thoroughly. I am in the middle of 8 fics right now in 5 different fandoms so the process of writing new content for all of them will take a bit. I beg of you all to be patient with me!**

 _A summary of events so far: Darcy asks Lizzie to the theatre, she says yes (because her stupid shiny new phone DOESN'T go off and she can enact the entire fandom's hopes and dreams). Gigi comes over and helps her get ready for her date and Lizzie leaves her phone plugged in, in her apartment. Dinner goes amazingly and she starts to realize that she may be in love with Darcy. At the theatre the ignore the play and instead focus on the show that is their incredible chemistry and have eye sex for a bit. They leave the theatre and make out the entire taxi ride back to Darcy's place. That is where this story here commences._ _ **Warning: This chapter is one of the reasons this fic is rated M. There are some smutty mcsmut fests ahead and they begin HERE AND NOW. M. RATED M. IT IS RATED M.**_ _Is that clear yet? Let's try one more for good measure._ _ **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**_

Darcy's lips were everywhere all at ones. I didn't know how he was doing this but one moment I was tasting his lips and the next his tongue was gentle but firm on my neck, teasing a soft moan from within me. How had I ever thought him to be robotic? His body was hot on mine, he was soft and gentle and he moved in waves and curves and pushes and everything that was warm and human.

His mouth was attached firmly to my neck sending pulses of hot energy and excitement through me. My fingers gripped his strong arms tightly, leaving red marks every time I moved them slightly. Darcy's arm was wrapped around my waist pulling our bodies to each other as if the raw magnetism between us wasn't enough to keep us touching. His other hand was woven into my hair, holding my head as one would hold something so precious they never wanted to let go. I had never felt so much love from someone before and that made this moment all the more wonderful. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved me, that he would never hurt me again, and that with the love, chemistry and friendship between us, William Darcy could very well be the one.

I noticed that I could feel him against my thigh and the errant thought that if I could feel that much of him against me he must be huge, crossed my mind making me blush. I wanted to tease the beast. Teasing William Darcy was a favorite past time of mine and I could only imagine that teasing that particular part of him would be just as fun if not even more pleasurable for me. I rolled my hips forward as hard as I could and all movement on his part stilled. He still held me tightly in his arms but all further action ceased.

"Lizzie." He wasn't speaking. That could only be described as a growl. "If you want me to behave as a gentleman and give you the time you need before we," he trailed off, trying to find the words, "go _there_ ," he finally decided on the phrase to use, "you can't do that." I smirked as well as I could. I paused for a moment and then rolled my hips against his again feeling his already apparent arousal increase.

"Maybe I don't need a gentleman tonight." I whispered as sensually as I could in his ear. His response was altogether thrilling. An unhuman growl ripped through his body and he attacked me with even more fervor than before. I responded in kind, nipping and biting at the exposed skin of his neck while I pulled his tie loose and threw it away from us. I had lost one shoe several feet back as we stumbled around the room but I kicked the other one off now. As Darcy pulled me close, my feet lifted off the floor and he was fully supporting my weight with one arm. I knew he was strong but Darcy was carrying me about as though I weighed nothing at all. I wrapped my legs around his hips, shivering at the feeling of him pressing so hard against me.

"Lizzie, I could still stop. But go any further and I don't think I will be able to." His voice was almost begging. As though he wanted so badly to be a gentleman, a nice, sweet, polite man for me tonight but also so desperately wanted to go down this road with me. "Are you sure?"

"Darcy, if you don't want this I won't be offended. We can go splash some cold water on our faces and watch a movie from opposite sides of your couch. But I want you William Darcy. If this were just about what I wanted the only thing we would stop here would be these interruptions making sure this is what I want. This is what I want. You are what I want." Something almost dark flashed through his eyes and his pupils dilated making his eyes look almost black with arousal. He smiled.

"Thank God." And with that any veiled hesitancy was immediately gone. Darcy carried me through what seemed like a maze of halls and rooms until we got to a bedroom. He laid me gently on his bed and paused to just look at me. There was desire and lust in his eyes yes, but there was also love. And that was the most terrifyingly wonderful thing I had ever seen on another person's face in my entire life. I sat up and started unbuttoning that adorable vest and slid it off his shoulders quickly. I was hurrying. I wanted him now. His hands found mine and his fingers intertwined with mine.

"Slower Lizzie," He whispered in my ear. "I want this to last forever." I was torn between agreeing with him and wanting him undressed this very second. But I wasn't just here for me. I wanted nothing more than to make him happy. I slowed down my motions but I refused to stop moving forward. His button down shirt followed the vest to the floor and I ran my hands over his muscular chest. He had dark hair lightly covering his pecs and an even fainter line trailing down further. He had more muscles than I had imagined even after seeing him in his tightly fitted dress shirts. His abdomen rippled under my curious fingers. As my hands ran over his skin, small goose bumps popped up giving me the oddest sense of accomplishment in exciting him.

But he wasn't about to let me have all the fun. Darcy reached down and pulled at the dress trying to figure out how on earth to get it off of me. I grinned. As gorgeous as this Little Black Dress was it wasn't exactly the easiest to get in and out of. I gave him a little help, showing him the hidden zipper. As he pulled the dress aside I shivered at the feel of his fingers against my skin. He inhaled sharply as the dress was shed and my lingerie was revealed. Pulling me back up to my feet, Darcy buried his face in my neck kissing me more softly this time. I was going to have a hicky tomorrow. What was I some 14 year old getting her first kisses? It was immature and ridiculous but I couldn't help but be a little proud that I would carry Darcy's mark on my skin. I pulled his belt out of the loops on his pants and hurriedly disposed of them leaving us both in nothing but our underwear.

He continued to keep things slow, kissing every exposed in of flesh on my body making my whole body tingle as though I was being electrocuted. Never had death by electricity felt so good. I kissed him back fervently leading my kisses from his mouth to his neck down his chest and the next thing he knew I was kneeling on the ground before him pulling at his boxers. Blood rushed out of his face as he realized what I was about to do. I pulled him down so he was sitting on the bed with me on the floor before him.

"Lizzie, you don't have to…" he trailed off.

"Darcy. I _want_ to. More than you know." I wasn't lying. I had never particularly loved this act. It was something I did for them. (And so they wouldn't have any excuse not to…return the favor.) But I wanted to. I wanted him in every possible way. I wanted to taste him. I wanted to claim him. For the first time in my entire life, I was actually craving putting a dick in my mouth. Craving didn't even describe it. For some reason, unknown to me, I wanted his cock ramming down my throat in the same way I wanted air in my lungs or blood in my veins. And that realization alone was more than enough to let another gush of wetness pool between my thighs.

I pulled him all the way out and faltered. Holy mother of all. He was huge. Long, thick, big balls. I was never listening to that hand thing again. I didn't know if I could do it.

"Really Lizzie, You don't have-" Not this again. I licked him balls to head and his words stopped in his throat. I lapped at him like a cat at milk. His member quivered in my hands. I put his head in my mouth, sucking hard, eliciting a delicious moan from him. Reassured I moved forward, getting as much of him in my mouth as possible. This was pure bliss. This was exactly what I wanted, what I needed. This was ecstasy and heat and happiness. I moved my right hand up and down around the base of his cock, marveling over how soft something so strong and hard could be, all the while, taking as much of him as I was able to between my lips. Darcy's hands found my hair but instead of gripping me hard and commandingly, his fingers wove into my locks softly and calmly, letting me decide where I was going. The shiver of pure lust in my gut overtook me for a moment and without thinking I allowed my teeth to gently scrape the vein running the full length of his member. Wordless groans were the response I received as well as a slight quivering of his cock.

I smiled around him I from my place at his feet looked up longingly into his eyes. He looked back, love and lust brimming out of him and growled loudly. "Lizzie." He spoke my name as if it were a prayer and he leaned back, allowing himself to bask in the sensations I was providing, unfettered by logic, thoughts or anything that wasn't pure emotion. This was going to be a long night in the absolute best sense. And it had only just begun.

 **PS-remember-reviews are love, the stories with more reviews get priority when I choose which fic I'll work on next. Please pretty please let me know what you love and what you hate about my fic! Reviews don't have to be all happy and positive! If you find a mistake or something that pisses you off-TELL ME! I want to improve my writing so criticisms are very much appreciated! XOXO~E**


End file.
